


Borrowing Time: The Past And The Future

by novarose122001



Category: Borrowed Time
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, Time Travel, cowboy, learning new things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: A mistake went into history, and it cannot be undone. All except a female, that is from the future decides to help the poor guy from his mistakes. So, she went into the past to help undo the mistake that has been done. But, first, she needs to take care of the son first. So, she first takes care the kid, then, debating on taking the kid in their family, or, revive his father? As she took care of the kid, strange things occurred everywhere she walks and looks at. Pictures of him and his dad kept putting themselves up when the kid places them down, tissues appeared right next to him when he cries, and a strange feeling that someone is haunting both of them. Can she find out who is haunting the both of them, before something else strange happened between the both of them?





	1. Prologue: The Incident

_ It wasn’t supposed to end like this… _

 

_ Why did it end like this? _

 

_ All I remember we were on our way back to the town, done with our patrol and I was bored. Then, my father, the sheriff of the town, reached into his pocket and took out his pocket watch and twisted the knob on top, to the time it is now and I was still daydreaming. Then, he handed the pocket watch over to me, and I was happy he gave me the watch, and then placed the hat on top of my head. I kinda looked like him, except I don’t have the hat. Heh, we looked like each other from apart. Then, all of the sudden, a gang of bandits appeared and started attacking us, startling the horses and my dad lead us into a canyon, firing his gun at the bandits, trying to shot at them, as I was scared out of my wits, and lost the hat during the ride because the bandit shot it. I wish I could've shot along with him. He came back to me and gave me the reins to the horses, and said,  _ “You can do this.” _ Then, went back shooting the bandits. The horses ran as fast as they can and I was squeezing the reins tightly as I lead the horses down the canyon.  _ “Steady!” _ my father cried out. So, I pulled the reins back and tried to steady the horses, except one of them jumped over a stone and one of the wheels was smashed from the rock and I was tossed to the side of the carriage, falling off the carriage and twisted my ankle. Another wheel smashed and the horse neighed in fear. Then, I released the reins to the horses, and the carriage fell over to its side and my father...fell over the cliff… _

 

_ Dust was everywhere and I sat up slightly, until feeling a strong pain in my leg. Must’ve twisted it from a rock. And one on my cheek. I was bleeding a bit from the wound, but, I couldn't see my dad. So, I got up from where I am and looked everywhere for him. The carriage is totaled and I glanced straight, where the cliff is and I wondered if any of the carriages fell over the cliff. So, I walked over, even though I have a pain on my side and when I got at that place, I carefully looked over the cliff and to my shock, I saw my dad, there, holding onto some of the rocks, looking terrified as I looked down, terrified with him.  _ "Give me your hand," _ he replied hoarsely. I gasped and went down on my stomach and reached for him, hoping I can catch him in time.  _ "I can't reach!" _ I cried out. So, he moved up a bit and I moved a bit forward and our fingers touched. He tried to get up more, as I tried pulling up, but his foot slipped and I cried out,  _ “No!” _ He got his balance and I was panicking.  _ “W-What would I do?!” _ I cried out. He was looking down the cliff he was on until his eyes glanced over to his gun on his back and reached over his shoulder and took out his rifle.  _ “Here,” _ he said, holding up his rifle. I took his rifle and pulled up with both of my hands. I positioned my knees to pull him up more and he slowly climbed. So, I moved one of my hands close to the trigger and he was barely up, so I pulled more. Until, he fell back and I grabbed his vest, trying to see if I could pull him up by his vest.  _

 

_ Until...my hands moved over to the trigger...Then…Gunfire echoed through the cliff’s canyons and…He died… _

 

_ Blood was all over my face…And I was paralyzed to death...then...I heard the last clicks from the pocket watch he gave me...then...it stopped... _

 

_ I... _ _ killed _ _ my own dad… _

 

_ Why… _

 

_ Why did I do that? _

 

_ I… _

 

_ I want to die like him... _

 

_ I... _

 

_ Don't want to live anymore... _


	2. Chapter 1: From The Future, To The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go back to the future and there is a young girl, all by herself, and suddenly, she returns to what seems to be the future...

A female, with long brown hair down to the middle of her back, with wires in a series of various colors on each wire, tanned almond skin color, and steel blue eye color, was standing at ease in front of a decent white museum, holding a golden ticket in her right hand.

Her left eye, right arm, and both of her legs are covered in metallic silver metal that looks exactly like actual silver.

She is wearing a pair of opaque blue square glasses with round corners, a blue, white, cerulean, peacock, and sky cameo sweater with a hoodie that is enormous that reaches down to her thighs, with pockets on the sides and a silver zipper in the front, and with frost hems at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the garment.

She is also wearing a pair of blue jeans, that is down at the bottom of her ankles, and light purple, light blue shoes with white shoelaces.

It was Stephanie, and she looked slightly nervous but genuinely interested at the same time.

Earlier in the day, Stephanie completely received a ticket from the mail that she had instantly won the election of going to the museum to see a new exhibit that just opened today, about cowboys and the Old West.

Stephanie glanced at the grand entrance of the local museum, thinking of what wonders are inside the museum and what’s new inside.

Stephanie took a mighty deep, steadying breath, slowly and carefully, before exhaling slowly and stepped carefully up the steps of the museum, hoping there is no one else inside to make fun of her about her metallic parts.

She carefully opened the doors to the local museum, glancing around curiously, until she instantly noticed the enormous crowd in front of the ticket booths, in a massive line.

She sighed gently in slight annoyance and calmly walked up to behind a female, waiting patiently for her turn to have her tickets punched.

But, then, she glanced at the other ticket booths and saw one of them was open, so, she stepped out of line for a man to get into the line and walked up to the ticket collector, before gently knocking on the window of the ticket collector, and she glanced up from her local newspaper that she was reading from and gently smiled.

“Good afternoon, what could I do for you?” she asked politely, curious about a young girl standing respectfully in front of the ticket booth.

“I would like to enter the museum, please.” She gently replied, instantly showing the golden ticket that she has in her eager hands.

“Only you?” she asked, gently tilting her head to the side gently.

Stephanie gently nodded her head again, properly acknowledging the puzzled female’s specific question, and she gently took the ticket and gently opened the door for her.

“Have a nice day,” she replied, making a mention to step inside.

Stephanie gently nodded at her and went into the museum, as she watched her in curiosity and confusion, confused about why there isn’t an adult with her when she came to the museum.

When she went back into her ticket booth, before noticing a small container on the desk where she sits, and right beside the small container, is a cup of coffee.

Confused, she glanced over her shoulder to the female that she allowed her inside the museum and back at the unusual appearance of the container and cup of coffee.

She picked up the cup of coffee from the desk and took a cautious sip, noticing that the coffee inside was delicious than the other coffees cups that she had drunk from the small room at the back of the museum for coworkers.

Stephanie gently smiled to herself as she walked through the museum, imagining the female’s reaction when she has some coffee that she had given her, as she walked into the museum, seeking for the section about cowboys.

When she reached the section, it wasn’t open yet, so, she waited patiently for someone to come to help, until one of the people came over and rudely thrust her into the section, without anyone else noticing what happened to her.

She rolled into the section without making a noise as she rolled inside, curling into a ball as she rolled, until she stopped, collapsing on the ground back first, completely dizzy and annoyed at the same time.

Inside was wide inside alright, but not only that but there were pictures of old western cowboys in different places, with either horse or carriages to transport people from one place to another, without even walking.

They were wearing the old-fashioned clothes that they wore, instead of the ordinary clothes that Stephanie is typically wearing.

Getting up slowly, she got up form the clean ground, gently brushing off some dust that she collected while she was rolling inside the room, remembering she wasn’t supposed to be inside the room at all since they were supposed to prevent this as a secret to other people so that it wouldn’t be spoiled.

She got to her feet, until she accidentally knocked something off the table, as she glanced at whatever she knocked over, catching whatever she accidentally knocked, before getting knocked out at the touch of the object.

After countless hours, she finally woke up, feeling warm and feeling like there is sand in her pants along with her clothes.

“Yee!” she exclaimed, as she got up, shaking her body from head to toe, shaking the sand off her body as fast as she can, because the sand was very hot.

“Hot sand!”

She shivered from the feeling that she experienced after she had got all the sand off her body, shaking her head once more to get the sand out of her hair, before glancing around in confusion, confused about what transported her here in the wild west.

She is standing in what seems to be in the middle of nowhere, as there was a canyon behind her back, looks like a maze that leads to somewhere that is far away.

Curious, she glanced in front of her and noticed someone that is in the distance, sitting down on the ground, while there were destroyed wrecking of what seems to look like there is a carriage and bones of horses.

Slowly, she walked over to the person, before collapsing on the ground for a moment when her left leg collapsed, making her trip and fall onto her front, as she stopped herself, feeling something that was inside her blue jean pocket, which was heavier than a normal object.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the unusual object that was inside her pocket and pulled out a small golden pocket watch, with a small golden chain that trailed behind it, as if it connects to something that keeps it from falling out of her pocket.

Confused, she was about to open the pocket watch, when her ears heard something scratched against the sandy ground, and she glanced up, only to see the man that she glanced up at was standing up, wincing slightly for some reason.

Her metal eye detected that there was a cliff in front of that person, so, quickly as she can, she shoved the pocket watch into the same pocket that she first pulled it out and scrambled as fast as she can, heading towards that person as fast as she can that she can outrun the Scout at her own powers.

When she got close to the person, she hastily winded her arms over the person’s chest, preventing that person from falling forwards over the cliffside, as she pulled back gently, landing back down on the sandy ground as the person in her arms landed on her too, as she was gently clinging to him.

“Are you crazy?” she asked harshly, sounding annoyed, as he was laying back first on her.

“You could’ve got over the edge and never come back up!”

She sat up slightly to get comfortable to talk to him as she heard a, “Ow, ow, ow, easy!” from the person that she was holding.

Glancing to the left-hand side of where she is, she glanced at the person’s legs, only to notice that the person’s left leg was cracked to the right side, unlike the right leg that looked normal.

“Oh, sorry.” she apologized, as she shifted her hands down slightly. “One minute, I-!”

She suddenly stopped when her hand touched something wet on him, and a copper scent hits her nose, making her wince from the smell.

Moving her right metal hand from him, she looked at what was that smell, only to see the smell was blood, covering the person’s shirt.

“Holy, moly!” she exclaimed in shock, startled to the fact that he is actually bleeding from a wound that she didn’t notice earlier.

“You’re bleedin’!”

She frantically pulled him away from the cliff side as she dragged, instantly hearing him wince a couple of times as she gently pulled, until they typically reached the Grand canyon’s middle, stopping instantly at the entrance, and carefully placed him down.

“Let me see you,” she replied gently, as she gently moved in front of him, as her left hand was on his shoulder, before stopping with she instantly noticed something was off about him.

He looked like he was from the western times, as he looked bewildered about the odd clothes that she is wearing, along with the strange glasses that she is also wearing too.

As for him, he has messy and short light brown hair, with fair skin color from underneath the dirt that is on his face, and steel blue eye color.

He is wearing a light gray vest which was decorated with semi-dried blood all over the front and dirt all over, with a short-sleeved lighter gray shirt underneath, light brown pants that are held up by a brown belt with a silver buckle that reaches down to his ankles, white socks, and brown shoes.

After a moment of staring thoughtfully at each other, Stephanie noticed that he is covered in blood, and she snapped out of her daze.

“E-Excuse me for a moment,” she replied as she instantly reached into one of the capacious pockets that she typically has, instantly getting something that is inside as the young man watched carefully her rummaging through her pockets.

As she was rummaging, she felt something pinched, so, she glanced down, only to instantly notice he was gently pulling the blue jean pant leg that was in front of him, looking perplexed and confused.

“Just a minute, mister,” she replied gently as she instantly reached into the other pocket. “I’m gettin’ somethin’ that is stuck deep inside my pocket.”

She gently touched something glass, and smiled gently, gripping the familiar object and carefully pulled it out, only to instantly notice it was a narrow and clear bottle, with a cork popped at the top to keep the water substance inside from falling out.

She knelt down to him after he had gently released the fabric of her blue jeans, curiously glancing up at her as she popped the cork off the narrow bottle, generously offering him the bottle.

“Here, this can help you.” she graciously offered.

He naturally hesitated for a possible moment, before gently taking the bottle from her, looking naturally concerned, before naturally taking it.

“Easy,” she gently warned. “If you take the whole thing in one shot, you might…”

She paused when he typically finished, wincing at the unpleasant taste from it, almost like he was tasting a really sour granny smith apple that Stephanie heartily despises.

“Yeah, the taste comes back at you in a disgusting way that I cannot describe myself.” she typically finished, looking slightly disgusted from the imagination of the disagreeable taste.

“What did you give me?” He asked, sounding confused, as his right hand was at his neck as if he ingested poison, as he was giving her the bottle.

“Healin’ acid,” she answered, as she took the bottle from him.

Instantly he looked up at her with a horrid expression on his face, as if she informed him if someone was going to execute him on the spot.

“Not the acid that you thought of,” she assured. “Here.”

Dripping some leftover drops inside, she dropped some onto one of the wounds on his hand, as he winced at the impact of the drop, thinking his skin is going to burn at the touch, until it instead repaired the scratch, like if it was magic.

“See?” she replied as she gently rubbed the specific area. “Like magic.”

Confused, he gently rubbed the area of where the scratch is, until he gently moved his left leg, wincing slightly.

She glanced over at his leg and instantly noticed the injured leg, wincing softly too, feeling sorry for him that he miraculously survived the terrible wreck instead of his leg.

“Ooh, looks like you’ve broken your leg,” she replied gently, as she carefully lifted his left crippled leg up, as he winced slightly as she gently lifted his leg up.

He typically gave a mildly annoyed look on his face as if, “What does it look like?”

Carefully inspecting it for a moment, she gently pulled up his pant leg as he watched carefully, looking confused about what she is typically doing.

Without warning, she cracked his leg back into position as fast as she can, as he instantly gave out a loud and pained scream, echoing around in the grand canyons.

After a while, he stopped instantly screaming and carefully pulled his leg away, wincing slightly in considerable pain.

“There,” she replied gently, moving up slightly as she sighed. “That’s much better.”

“What on earth are you thinkin’?!” he exclaimed fiercely, gently moving his leg away from her, wincing slightly at the twinges of considerable pain.

“Well, excuse me for crackin’ your leg back into place!” she snapped as she grabbed him by the belt and gently pulled him back, sighing gently.

“Anyways, where did all of this blood is coming from if you weren’t bleeding from that crash.”

He paused when she asked gently, before went silent, thinking to himself about what happened naturally.

She instantly noticed the look on his face and decided not to typically force him to explain what happened naturally and wisely decided to instead clean the blood off.

“Don’t think I am a witch, but, let me get the blood off your face,” she replied gently, as she gently moved down a bit.

Confused, he naturally thought she was going to use a dainty handkerchief to carefully wipe the blood off his face when she instead lifted up her left hand, and without gently touching his face, moved backward, as a continuous stream of blood lifted off his face, along with his clothes, as she continued doing that.

When the last drop of blood came off of him, who looked genuinely shocked that she used magic in front of him, as she gently touched the blood with her right hand, gently poking it gently, as it hardened, turning into a small red ball.

“There,” she replied again as she used another strange magic, bubbling it in a small bubble, before naturally making it instantly disappear into thin air. “You’re much better than last time!”

Genuinely terrified, he scrambled backward, not even noticing his left leg was fully healed from the possible injury that he had earlier before.

Naturally worried, she quickly got up from kneeling down on the ground and said, “Now, don’t panic.”

“‘Panic?!’” he exclaimed anxiously, repeating the last word that she said. “You just did-!”

“Yes, I know what I did, just don’t panic because three robbers are out here and if they hear us, they’ll kill us!” she exclaimed, pointing behind him.

Confused, he glanced behind and just like how she explained, three black robbers in black clothes were speeding down the Grand Canyon, naturally heading towards the two, while riding on three black horses.

“Oh great!” she exclaimed bitterly in considerable annoyance. “Stupid me have to show my powers to you without thinkin’ that you understood my powers!”

“Why did you do it even though?” he asked, also sounding annoyed, but slightly worried.

“Because I didn't know that I was-!” she paused, when she softly groaned to herself, looking like she was going to explode any minute. “Never mind!”

She instantly snatched his right arm as she ran, as he exclaimed in startlement that he was grabbed by the arm by her metal hand, instantly realizing his left leg.

He tried saying something about his leg, when she ran, fast enough that his own legs couldn't catch up, past the three black robbers, while dragging him behind.

“M-Ma’am! Wait!” he exclaimed, as he was dragging his feet, terrified at the incredible speed and worried about his “injured” leg getting broken more.

Consequently, they ran for it, as the three black robbers were trailing behind them, firing guns at them, as the young man remembered that moment, looking terrified.

Quickly as she can, she scooped the young man up from the ground, as he yelped in startlement from the sudden movement of his body, lifted up from the ground, and was carried by Stephanie, in bridal style.

Instead of being embarrassed about it, he instead decided to be silent about it, allowing her to carry him through the grand canyons, heading to somewhere where the two of them can be safe instead of being in danger.

They zoomed through the canyons as she dodged every bullet they fired until she about has it about their chase, and instead jumped from taking a step, zooming in the air, and disappearing on the other side of the canyons, leaving the black robbers in confusion and bewilderment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!
> 
> (Plus, the idea came from this video! https://youtu.be/D-fNKaBDnxU)


End file.
